South of Malibu
by Zovid
Summary: AU. A spoof of South of Nowhere. Different episodes done in a Hannah Montana style.


**South of Malibu** by: _ Zovid_

Chapter Title: Friends With Benefits

"Lilly you should totally wear that, it looks so great on you." I looked over my shoulder and saw Miley in a black bra and a skirt and I felt myself flush, but I followed where she was pointing and saw a green top. I shrugged and moved over to it, picked it up and put it on. "Hot." She compliments and I can't help but blush.

"I'm not really going for 'hot', more like causal." I say as I pull the shirt off and try to find a nice dress. Miley, Oliver, and I were going to go to Troy's New Year Party and I was so psyched. He throws the best parties, and I was just excited to go in general. Miley had offered that I come over and we raid the Hannah closet for something to wear.

So far, I've been out of luck.

"Why would you want to go into something casual, when you can wear _this_ and look sexy?" I roll my eyes as she throws me a black mini skirt. Miley's been throwing compliments to me all night, trying to get me to wear revealing clothes, and honestly I like it and don't like it at the same time.

"Miley, people are going to see my ass in this." She comes out of her closet pulling on a shirt and winks at me.

"I know." About three months ago, Miley told me she was gay, and that she had been going out with Mikayla for about two weeks before that. (The risk of Hannah's secret broke them apart.) When I first found out, I went into shock.

Two days ago, I told her I _think_ I had a thing for girls too and honestly I think Miley's been hitting on me since then.

"Look Ollie's going to be over in like twenty minutes, and you've gone through sixteen different outfits." I said gesturing to the pile of clothes that were on the floor. I found one that I particularly enjoyed and grinned as I picked it up. A simple blue dress. Lilly likey.

I pulled the dress on and took the pair of shorts that I was wearing, off and spun to show to Miley. She looked at me, her hand under her chin, and gave a face that told me it was 'alright.' I rolled my eyes moved some of the clothes off her bed and sat down.

She went through several more outfits before the doorbell rang, telling us that Oliver was here. I grinned, told Miley I was going to get it and greeted Oliver at the door. He's wearing a dark red silk shirt and jeans and I think this is the first time I've seen him wear something decent.

"Hey Ollie." I say as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He smirked at me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey. Miley still getting ready?"

"Of course." We joked as we made our way up the stairs and into Miley's room. "Miles, you ready?"

"Yeah." She calls back out at me and comes out wearing fitted jeans and the cutest top I've ever seen. She poses and models for Oliver and me and I can't help but think of how hot Miley is, but I keep a straight smiling face and tell her that I like it.

"It looks nice." Oliver told her and she gave him and offended look.

"Okay now I _know_ I have to change." She says as she goes back to her closet. Oliver and I look at each other and laugh and sit down on the bed. I'll be completely honest I'm nervous around Oliver because I kind of like him. He's cute, but I'm confused right now, because something in the back of my mind is telling me to want Miley. That I need her. To those thoughts out, I kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Uhm…thanks?" He says and I feel embarrassed. I just smile back at him and he's giving me a bashful grin as well. In a second Miley comes out of the closet wearing the same shirt but no jeans and takes my hand and pulls me into the closet. I'm nervous, but grinning because the look on Oliver's face is priceless.

"What are you doing?" She asks, with what sounds like jealousy, but she's wearing a smile on her face I decide, I'd mess with her.

"Nothing. I've just decided I like Oliver." I say and smirk a little. Her smile falters before she regains it once again and nods. She doesn't say anything but goes back to looking for a shirt; I just head back to Oliver and he's standing now, because Miley's coming behind me.

"Ollie…" she says sweetly, because they use to date and she told him first that she was gay. He turns over to her and she grabs him by the back of his head and brings him into a kiss. A rough one for that matter. My jaw drops and I'm in shock. The pit of my stomach has a burning bubble in it, but then I see the smirk on Miley's face and I glare evilly at her. "God, you're such a great kisser." She says as they pull away.

I glare at her before Oliver turns his head towards me with an embarrassed look.

"Really? Let me find out for myself." I say before I place my hand behind Oliver's neck and pull him down for a kiss. My eyes are closed, and this was…this was nice…But the whole time I can feel Miley's eyes burn into us.

He pulls away and Miley's ready again for him as Oliver puts an arm around the both of us. I don't look at him. I'm staring at Miley, as if we were playing our own game.

"Where were we going to go again?" He asks dumbfounded. Miley doesn't look at him, but is staring directly at me when she says,

"Ollie, go fix your shirt in the bathroom, I want to talk to Lilly for a sec." He nods; he's so obedient when he leaves the room. When he's out of the room, Miley and I stand closer to each other and start laughing. "Typical boy." She says as we sit down. Our laughter dies down and I stare at her, realizing how close we are.

"I…" I'm at a lost for words.

"What?"

"I…when…when I was kissing Oliver…I was thinking of you." I blush and turn away slightly and I can practically feel Miley's smile when she asks,

"Really?" I nod. "Me too." I look over to her and she's wearing the happiest smile ever and I can't help but return one to her. Her left hand is moving slowly towards me and I pull away slightly. "It's okay…" She assures quietly, and my mind shuts down completely. My eyes are slowly shutting as her hand lightly touches the side of my cheek to guide me. She's so close.

"This…this is hot." Oliver says as he walks back in, and all of a sudden I'm out of this trance, and I pull away embarrassed. I've only really come out to Miley, now Oliver's going to think I'm gay too.

"I'm gonna go." I say out of breath and Miley doesn't realize what she did to me.

"Lilly, no…wait." She tries to stop me and Oliver walks towards us.

"No, its fine, I'm tired anyways. I'm just going to go home." I say and I hurry out of there. But right as I leave I hear Miley mutter,

"Boys. You ruin everything."

**A/n: This is a ****South of Nowhere**** spoof obviously. Sometimes Miley won't always be Ashley, and vice versa with Lilly. But Oliver will always stay Aiden. It will always be in different point of views. What I'm doing is I'm taking different scenes from different episodes and spoofing it so it's similar to ****SoN****. It might be ****Moliver**** Loliver****, or ****Liley****. If you don't watch the show, that's okay, if you do cool. **


End file.
